Guide to Star Wars The Old Republic
Star Wars The Old Republic is the second Star Wars MMORPG and is probably going to be the biggest as well. Bioware and Lucas Arts decided to set the game in the period of lore called the Cold War, a time around 3500 years before the Battle of Yavin and 300 hundred years after the stories of the Knights of the Old Republic games. The Setting In 3,653 BBY, the Sith Empire proposed a treaty to end the Great War that started three decades earlier. This treaty would end the stalemated war, but the Sith imposed terms would leave the Republic in chaos for years to come. The Jedi Order was forced to flee back to Tython. The Republic Armies were forced to withdraw from planets where the Sith had only some control. Many planets declared their independence from the Republic while the Sith consolidated their new planets within the Sith Empire. Almost overnight, small proxy wars started on many independent planets where both the Republic and the Sith were vying for control of different factions within the border regions between the two superpowers. First, a civil war erupted on Alderaan after the queen of Alderaan died and House Thul launched an attack to take control of the planet. House Organa responded by trying to get support from the Republic to defeat House Thul and their Sith allies. Other proxy wars started on Ord Mantell, Voss, Balmorra and Belsavis. Game Information 'Story' *About Story 'Character Creation and Advancement System' *About the Advanced Class System *Naming Conventions 'Questing' *Storylines *Flashpoints *Raids 'PVP' *War Zones *Open World PvP *Guild Wars 'Companions' *About Companions *Crew Skills 'Guilds' *About Guilds *Guild Bank *Guild Hall *Guild Ranking System 'Starships' *About Starships 'Space Combat' *About Space Combat 'Economy' *Galactic Trade Network 'Social Scene' *Social Hubs 'Mapping System' *About the Mapping System The Allegiances and Factions *The Republic *The Jedi Order *The Sith Empire *The Sith Order *The Hutt Cartel *Black Sun *Czerka Corporation *House of Organa *House of Thul *House of Rist *Exchange Syndicate The Planets Playable Planets *Tython *Korriban *Hutta *Ord Mantell *Coruscant *Balmorra *Alderaan *Tatooine *Dromund Kaas *Taris *Belsavis *Planet of Voss *Hoth *Nar Shaddaa *Corellia *Ilum *Quesh Non-Playable Planets *Geonosis *Kashyyyk *Brentaal *Alpheridies *Ryloth *Ziost *Aeten II *Iridonia *Talay *Mirial The Classes *Trooper *Smuggler *Jedi Knight *Jedi Consular *Bounty Hunter *Sith Warrior *Imperial Agent *Sith Inquisitor Inhabitants Creatures *Gundark *Salky Hound *K'lor'slug *Terentatek *Wraid *Sarlacc *Chemilizard *Acklay *Rancor *Rakghouls *Wampa Ice Moster *Tauntauns *Vine Cat Humanoids *Miraluka^ *Gormak *Trandoshan *Twi'lek^ *Mirialans^ *Human^ *Sith Pureblood^ *Zabraks^ *Rattataki^ *Chiss^ *Wookiee *Cathar *Dashade *Ithorian *Nautolan *Neimoidian *Rakata *Gamorrean *Kitonak *Bith *Kel Dor *Hutt *Voss *Evocii *Balmorrans *Jawa *Weequay *Cyborg^ Droids *X2-C3 *AR-34 *Assassin Droid *Medical Droid *S3-F5 *M3-M1 *SD-O (World Boss) ^ Confirmed Playable Biographies Republic *T7-O1 *General Garza *Satele Shan *Diab Duin *Janarus The Empire *Darth Malgus *Grand Moff Kilran *Keeper *Darth Jadus *Khem Val Independents *Bowdaar *Vette *Mandalore *Nemro the Hutt *Qyzen Fess *Bouris Ulgo *Kaliyo Djannis *Tanno Vik *Jewl'a Nightbringer *Mako Quests 'Flashpoints (Group Instances)' *The Essels (Republic) *The Black Talon (Empire) *Taral V (Republic) *Boarding Party (Empire) *Directive 7 (Both) *Hammer Station (Both) 'Operations (Raids)' *Operation: Eternity Vault 'War Zones (PvP Raids)' *Alderaan Civil War *The Voidstar *Huttball (Nar Shaddaa) 'Battle Grounds' *Ilum Battle ground *Outlaw Den (Tatooine) 'Heroic Quest' 'Daily Quest' 'Class Quest' Abilities Combat Sith Warrior (Juggernaught) *Shatter (Juggernaught) *Unstoppable (Juggernaught) *Invincible (Juggernaught) *Revenge (Juggernaught) *Obliterate (Juggernaught) *Shockwave (Juggernaught) Sith Warrior (Marauder) *Annihilate (Marauder) *Inescapable Torment (Marauder) *Ataru Form (Marauder) *Gore (Marauder) *Obliterate (Marauder) *Shockwave (Marauder) Bounty Hunter (Powertech) *Jet Charge (Powertech) *Combust (Powertech) *Meltdown (Powertech) *Immolate (Powertech) *Incendiary Missile (Powertech) *Prototype Particle Accelerator (Powertech) Bounty Hunter (Mercenary) *Light Em Up (Mercenary) *Heatseeker Missile (Mercenary) *Kolto Shell (Mercenary) *Reactive Armor (Mercenary) *Incendiary Missile (Mercenary) *Prototype Particle Accelerator (Mercenary) Sith Inquisitor (Assassin) *Surging Charge (Assassin) *Static Charges (Assassin) *Charge Mastery (Assassin) *Wither (Assassin) *Parasitism (Assassin) *Death Field (Assassin) Sith Inquisitor (Sorcerer) *Ethereality (Sorcerer) *Lightning Barrage (Sorcerer) *Revivification (Sorcerer) *Force Bending (Sorcerer) *Parasitism (Sorcerer) *Death Field (Sorcerer) Imperial Agent (Operative) *Waylay (Operative) *Slice (Operative) *Advanced Toxin Removal (Operative) *Reactive Healing (Operative) *Improvise (Operative) *Corrosive Rounds (Operative) Imperial Agent (Sniper) *Reactive Shots (Sniper) *Cover Screen (Sniper) *Cluster Bombs (Sniper) *Sharp Burst (Sniper) *Improvise (Sniper) *Corrosive Rounds (Sniper) Jedi Knight (Guardian) *Shien Form (Guardian) *Force Scarring (Guardian) *Forceclap (Guardian) *Endure (Guardian) *Force Exhaustion (Guardian) *Zephyr (Guardian) Jedi Knight (Sentinel) *Overload Lightsaber (Sentinel) *Merciless Zeal (Sentinel) *Blade Rush (Sentinel) *Opportune Attack (Sentinel) *Force Exhaustion (Sentinel) *Zephyr (Sentinel) Trooper (Vanguard) *Gut (Vanguard) *Rapid Surges (Vanguard) *Adrenaline Rush (Vanguard) *Static Shield (Vanguard) *Sticky Grenade (Vanguard) *Chain Reaction (Vanguard) Trooper (Commando) *Grav Round (Commando) *Charged Barrel (Commando) *Trauma Probe (Commando) *Improved Kolto Bomb (Commando) *Sticky Grenade (Commando) *Chain Reaction (Commando) Jedi Consular (Sage) *Tidal Force (Sage) *Telekinetic Momentum (Sage) *Resplendence (Sage) *Healing Trance (Sage) *Containment (Sage) *Presence of Mind (Sage) Jedi Consular (Shadow) *Shadow's Respite (Shadow) *Infiltration Tactics (Shadow) *Particle Acceleration (Shadow) *Spinning Kick (Shadow) *Containment (Shadow) *Presence of Mind (Shadow) Smuggler (Gunslinger) *Overload Charges (Gunslinger) *Stun Bomb (Gunslinger) *Exploit Weakness (Gunslinger) *Surprise Attack (Gunslinger) *Heightened Evasion (Gunslinger) *Cold Blooded (Gunslinger) Smuggler (Scoundrel) *Field Medicine (Scoundrel) *Amnesty (Scoundrel) *Swift Kick (Scoundrel) *Shock (Scoundrel) *Heightened Evasion (Scoundrel) *Cold Blooded (Scoundrel) Non-Combat *Bioanalysis *Scavenging *Slicing *Armormech *Artifice *Biochem *Diplomacy *Treasure Hunting *Armtech *Archaeology *Cybertech *Synthweaving *Investigation *Underworld Trading ﻿ Items Quality of Items *Premium *Prototype *Artifact Weapons Stims Clothing Resources Quest Items Starships *Corellian Defender-Class Light Corvette *Corellian XS Stock Light Freighter *Fury-Class Imperial Interceptor *X-70B Phantom *Rendili Hyperworks BT-7 Thunderclap *Kuat Drive Yards (KDY) D5-Mantis Patrol Craft References *Star Wars The Old Republic Website *Star Wars Wiki *Photobucket for some of the pictures *Star Wars The Old Republic Wiki *SWTOR-Station *Wiki SWTOR Category:Guide